


Margot and Lucia

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Collars, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Margot's on to her. Lucia craves nothing more than submission.





	Margot and Lucia

Lucia’s heart was in her throat as she knocked on the door. The house was bigger than she remembered, enormous and imposing, like she had to keep an eye on it. Beautiful, but mostly frightening. She’d been advised that the son had moved out years ago, but the husband was almost worse, untouchable since he’d avoided that prison sentence. She stood up straighter and raised her chin, before grabbing the giant knocker and banging it three more times.

Immediately the door opened. “No need to knock twice,” the person who opened it was already saying. “Oh. Who are you?”

It was not the husband but the wife. Margot? She was much taller than Lucia, aided by strappy black heels and the habit of looking down her nose. She had long wavy blonde hair and wore a black dress that seemed too fancy for staying at home. Her arms were crossed. Despite the anger on her face, she was alarmingly, coldly beautiful. 

Lucia cleared her throat squeakily. “Hello, ma’am. I’m here with the Ministry.”

Margot flinched at the word “ma’am.” This girl, who looks young enough to be a college student, shows up to her house expecting – what? To uncover the truth about the “mad scientist” that the government had missed? She must have been new.

Margot quirked an eyebrow. “And? I didn’t receive any notice.”

“Here you are!” Lucia said brightly, handing her a piece of paper from her bag. “This was mailed here a few weeks ago, I’m pretty sure.” She glanced at the decrepit mailbox to her right. The woman just stared, so she went on, “Sorry if the timing is bad. We’re a bit pressed at work at the moment. May I come in?”

“Certainly not! You’ve picked a very bad time, miss—”

“Pardon me,” Lucia said politely, “but I think you’ll find if we have reason to believe you’re harboring dangerous, potentially treasonous, materials, we have every right to search the house.” She handed her another official-looking document from her bag.

Margot stared at her for a long time, as if considering. Then, she smiled, a hard smile, but she was distractingly attractive when she wanted to be. “Come in, Miss...”  
  
“I’m Lucia,” said the young girl happily, wiping her feet. “Thank you.” Margot, back to frowning, closed the door behind her. 

“Come through here to the kitchen,” the older woman said, leading her through high-ceilinged corridors. Lucia looked around for signs of life, but quickly got distracted by the splendor of the house, despite its darkness.

“You have a lovely home,” she found herself saying.

“Thank you,” Margot said sharply as they got to the kitchen, which was enormous but empty of people. “Sit.” Lucia did. 

Margot was smiling again. She stood there staring at Lucia, who fidgeted under her gaze. “Are you new to this, darling?” 

Lucia looked down and Margot detected the slightest blush on her cheeks. “Well, it’s my second week,” she admitted.

“And they have you here with me?” Margot tsked sympathetically. “That can’t be right.”

“Oh, I wanted to come!”

“Did you?”

“They didn’t want me to. They’re finished with you,” she said, and then blushed more at her own forwardness. “They think I’m crazy coming here,” she said in a softer voice. 

“Aw,” Margot cooed, looking at her with that deep, penetrating gaze. “And why did you come here?”  
  
“Well, I had to see for myself,” Lucia said, more assured now. “And I believe in the… occult, y’know.”

“ _Occult_? Ha, that’s not what I’d call it. Would you like a drink?”

Lucia eyed the wine bottles behind the sink. “I’d better not.”

“No? Not even water?”

“Um.” Lucia’s throat was dry. “Yeah, I’ll have water. Thank you.”

Margot’s face lit up with a Cheshire cat grin. “Of course.”

Lucia fidgeted as the other woman got glasses. Margot had to have been in her late thirties, over ten years older than her, but her figure remained, wrapped exquisitely in her dress. 

When she turned around, Lucia pretended she’d been looking around for signs of sorcery. “Here you go,” Margot said, placing the glass on the table and taking a sip from her own.

Lucia chuckled nervously. “Thanks.” She sniffed the glass.

Margot laughed, still not sitting down. “I didn’t _poison_ you, darling. You saw me pour it.”

“Sorry. I have to do that,” Lucia said, taking a drink. “People don’t usually like the government poking around their houses.”

“No, I imagine not.”

“So, I’ll need complete access to the house. I may even ask you to leave for a few hours, actually. I need to speak with the servants privately for a brief period. Standard procedure, ma’am. Is that all right?”

“Yes, certainly.”

“Is anyone else home?”

“No, no. I live alone these days. No servants either.”

Lucia looked surprised but unbothered. “Right.”

“Though I do miss them sometimes,” Margot said, not taking her eyes off Lucia. “We were very lucky. They were so… _willing_ , and obedient.” Lucia squirmed. “We paid them well, of course, but they loved their jobs. They loved to _serve_.” The younger girl twitched visibly in her seat. 

“Something bothering you, darling?”

“Yes,” Lucia said, to her surprise. There was an odd look of confusion on her face, and she looked down at herself, as if to check she was still there.

Margot nodded knowingly and chuckled. “Do you like to serve, Lucia?”

“Yes,” she whispered, and covered her own mouth, mortified. 

“Mmm. I thought so,” murmured Margot. “Don’t worry, I can’t read minds,” she laughed, slinking over to Lucia’s side of the table. “You were too _obvious_ as soon as you walked in here. You can’t hide your submissive nature.” She kneaded her shoulders and the younger girl let out a sigh of pleasure. Margot gripped the back of her neck, lightly in her soft fingers, and saw her eyes briefly close. She chuckled knowingly. Leaning in, Margot whispered, “Are your knickers wet, darling?”

“Uhh, yes,” Lucia moaned.

“Mmm. I didn't poison you, my love,” she said, “but it appears my truth serum is as powerful as it ever was.”

“Now, ma’am, I really—”

“Do you want to know what I have in mind for you?” Margot purred.

“Yes,” Lucia said automatically.

Margot rubbed her fingers along Lucia’s neck. “Then let me,” she whispered, “into your mind.”

Lucia hesitated, and looked up at the woman towering over her, lust blazing in her previously cold eyes. She tried to move in her seat, but Margot held her still, which made her even wetter. “Please,” Lucia breathed, and Margot nodded. She felt her eyes close and her resistance weaken.

“Thank you, pet,” Margot said. One hand was tight on Lucia’s neck, the other one slipped under her skirt and moved her underwear to the side, rubbing her pussy lips. “Why are you so wet, love?”

Lucia groaned.

“Use your voice. Why are you so wet?”

“Because I want to serve you, and I – I want you to fuck me!” Lucia blurted.

“Is that all you want?” Margot eased a finger inside her and Lucia gasped in pleasure.

“No.”

Margot laughed. “I didn’t think so. I’ll teach you what you want.” She gripped Lucia’s hair tight in her hand. “Stand.”

Lucia hastened to do so.

“Remove your clothes. All of them.”

Slowly, shyly, Lucia slipped off her clothes. “Throw them on the chair,” said Margot, and Lucia obeyed. The older woman walked around Lucia in a circle, surveying. Lucia kept her face down. “Very nice,” crooned Margot, and pleasure coursed unbidden through Lucia’s veins. She gripped her ass hard from behind, making Lucia moan. “Mmmm, lovely. I can’t wait to break this ass in later. You look good naked, pet. Those clothes don’t do you justice.”

“Thank you.”

Margot smiled. “You can call me… master. Do you like that?”

 “Yes…. master,” said Lucia, trying the word out.

“You learn so well already,” Margot said, pulling her chin up. Lucia couldn’t help but swell at the praise. “I am the master of this house. My husband is usually gone, enjoying his freedom in the wilds of Monaco and the whorehouses of the French Riviera. My son, as you know, is living… elsewhere. You call me ‘master’ because I am master. Now, let’s lay down some ground rules.”  
  
Lucia was surprised but silent.

“Safe words are essential for play. If I do something that you don’t like, say ‘red.’ If it’s something you’re not sure about, say ‘yellow.’ If I check in with you and what I’m doing is perfectly fine, say ‘green.’ Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“And you’re to call me ‘master,’ always, understood?" 

“Yes, ma—master.”

“Good,” Margot said, caressing Lucia’s breast. “That’s good.” She breathed in deeply. “God, your mind is just filthy, isn’t it? Not what I would have expected. Although,” she said, squeezing and pinching the nipple so Lucia cried out, “there’s plenty I have to show you. Follow me.”

Margot took a few steps, then theatrically looked back at Lucia just behind her. “On all fours,” she said as if it were obvious, and Lucia immediately dropped to the ground.

*

Margot sat on the enormous four-poster bed and watched Lucia crawl in behind her, slightly out of breath from hurrying.

“Finally,” said Margot. “Get up here.” Margot tsked. “No, no, no. Over my lap. That’s it,” she said as Lucia settled in. “God, you really are soaking wet, aren’t you?” she said, feeling her.

“Yes, master.”

“Such a needy slut. Why are you so wet, pray tell?”

“Because it turns me on when you dominate me. Master.”

Margot chuckled, stroking Lucia’s ass. “You like to be dominated, darling?”

Lucia shuddered. “Yes."

"Yes, what?" Margot said, swatting her ass.

"Ow, ooh! Uh, yes, master."

“Don’t be ashamed. It’s perfectly natural,” Margot said, and spanked Lucia hard, making her cry out in pain. “You’re not used to pain of this nature, are you, slut?” she said, gripping Lucia’s ass hard, digging with her nails.

“Not – really,” Lucia panted. Margot continued laying long, heavy slaps on her big round ass, enjoying the jiggle of each globe. With every strike, Lucia whimpered in anguish and ecstasy. 

“Huh. We can fix that. But you _like_ pain, don’t you, darling? Most sluts like you do. Most of them can’t get enough of it.”

“Yes, I do, master,” Lucia said. “Thank you.” Margot chuckled as Lucia arched and rocked back, desperate for the next slap. 

“This big fat ass was just made to be slapped, you know that?” Margot said, pushing Lucia's head onto the bed.

“Uh, yes!”

“God, as soon as I saw it I knew I had to have you face down in my bed for days!” Margot cried, laying blow after blow until Lucia’s ass turned an angry red. She squeezed and kneaded, slapped her pussy lips occasionally for good measure as Lucia bucked and twisted, trying to get some kind of friction.

“Ah ah ah,” Margot said, steadying her with a hand on her lower back. “Don’t move, pet. That’ll spoil it.” Lucia groaned. “I know you want to come, but I have to punish you. A proper punishment for being such a tease. I had to drag it out of you that you wanted to be dominated. That’s no way to be. Tell me how much you want it, slut. Tell me how much you want it and then I’ll let you come.” 

“Please, master,” Lucia cried, unable to keep still.

“Please what?”

“Please spank me, punish me. Put me in my place, please, master!”

“Good start,” Margot murmured, and started smacking, even harder than before. Lucia’s big ass jiggled beautifully as Margot smacked the same place over and over, making her ache all the way to her core. “Can you give me more?”

“Yes! Please, master, I need to come! Please, I’ll do anything—” She was rutting and bucking now, but Margot was past caring, just focused on watching her come undone, how much she enjoyed spanking and humiliation.

Finally, Margot stopped and steadied her hand on Lucia’s ass cheek. “You don’t deserve it,” said Margot. “But I’m going to let you come anyway.”

“Thank you, master, thank you,” Lucia gasped.

Margot positioned her hand right under Lucia’s clit, just far enough from reach. “Get yourself off on my fingers.” Immediately Lucia started rubbing herself desperately, panting, almost animalistic in her desire. She quickly came all over Margot’s hand and slumped down against her as if she’d been hit, muttering incoherent thanks.

Margot removed her hand and stroked Lucia’s hair, making sure to dirty it. “Good pet, taking her punishment,” Margot cooed. “Your ass looks even better now.”

Lucia wasn’t speaking, just breathing hard.

“Did you like that, slut?”

“Yes, master. I liked it more than I can say.” The truth serum was still working wonders.

Margot smirked. “You’ll learn how to say it soon enough. Clean off my hand,” she said, and Lucia hurriedly sucked on her fingers till all the juices were gone. “I’ve plenty more for you to do.”

*

Lucia slept beautifully that night at the foot of the bed, exhausted from her long day. She awoke to Margot standing over her, already dressed.

“Get up!” she cried. She was holding something over her arm. “Stand up!”

Lucia struggled to her feet, almost falling over in the process. She’d almost forgotten she was completely naked.

“Did you sleep well, pet?”

“Yes… master.”

“Good. You needed your rest. Because today your work starts. This is the only item of clothing you’re allowed to wear in this home, if I say. Put it on, see if it fits.” Margot tossed the garment toward Lucia.

As she hurriedly put it on, she realized it was a very undersized maid outfit. The skirt was far too short, she could hardly bend over without revealing herself, and the top was very low cut. The rest of the fabric clung to her body, though did not constrict her movement. “Perfect,” drawled Margot, stroking her from waist to thigh, and Lucia squirmed, feeling her body react.

“You look perfect. The kitchen is a mess from last night. I’ll need you to start cleaning there.”

“B—”

“Lucia,” Margot said sternly, “did you think this would be all fun and games? Silly bitch, I _told_ you that you were here to serve. Don’t you want to serve me?”

“Yes, master, but—”

“Oh, I almost forgot the most important part,” Margot said. “No touching yourself without my permission. This,” she said, and gripped Lucia’s ass from behind so she shuddered into her touch, “belongs to _me_. And believe me, pet, I will know.” Abruptly, she released her and shooed her away. “Get to work.”

Hours later, Margot waltzed back into the kitchen to find Lucia still on her hands and knees scrubbing a particularly grimy tile. Her ass was completely on view, and jiggled slightly as she worked. Margot sighed and watched the sight for a full minute before slowly walking into the room. Lucia stopped and looked behind her. “Oh, don’t stop on my account,” she said, and Lucia turned back to the tile, but stopped moving as much, aware that Margot was watching her. Slowly, Margot walked around Lucia. “You’ve done a marvelous job in here,” she said, as though she hadn’t dirtied it specifically for this purpose, “although you’re not even close to finished.” With her stiletto, she touched Lucia’s face, forcing her to look up. “Look at me when I speak to you, slave.” Margot could see that she was breathing quickly. “Thank me.”

“Thank you, master.”

“Your body must just _ache_ from working so hard.”

“Well, yes, master, but—”

“You are a hard worker, aren’t you?”

“Yes, master, I think s—”

“Crawl over here.”

Lucia inched over, leaving the cleaning materials behind. She’d clearly been on her knees for hours. Margot looked down at her and tousled her hair as if she were a dog. “Thank me.”

Confused, Lucia said, “Th-thank you, ma—”

“No. Thank me for letting you clean my kitchen.”

“Thank you for letting me clean your kitchen, master.”

Margot smiled. “Good girl. Now clean my boots.”

“Wh-what?"

“Clean. My. Boots.” Margot conjured an absurdly luxurious chair and sat, her stiletto thigh-high boots in Lucia’s face. “With your tongue, obviously.”

Lucia looked abashed for a minute, but she lowered her head and licked the heel of Margot’s boot experimentally. “Good,” Margot said breathily, “Get them nice and clean, just like that.” The boot tasted leathery and made her want to cough, but Lucia persisted, licking eagerly up the side of the boot at Margot’s praise. “Stop.” She lifted her leg in the air. “Suck the heel. Suck it like a cock, that’s it, good girl. You like my boot in your mouth?” Lucia nodded eagerly. Margot laughed, and maneuvered her leg so the little heel was further into her mouth, down her throat. Lucia gagged, but kept eye contact with Margot, who couldn’t help but be impressed. “That’s right, take my little heel all the way down your throat like the eager little slut you are.” Lucia whimpered.

“Get on the floor now, on your back. Take off that silly outfit.” Margot was breathing heavily, obviously enjoying herself. “Spread your legs.” Lucia obeyed. She looked up nervously as Margot eased her leg forward and stuck the toe of the boot into Lucia’s soaked cunt. “Ooh, you’re _gushing_ , pet.”

“Yes, master,” Lucia said in a small voice.

“Look at me!” thundered Margot, poking Lucia’s hole with the toe of her boot. “This makes you wet, doesn’t it? Servicing me day and night? Worshipping my boots? Choking on my boot heel? Say it!”

“Yes, master!” Lucia cried. Margot pulled out some rope and bound Lucia’s wrists. Lucia moaned as Margot started rubbing her clit with the toe of the boot. “Please,” Lucia whispered, closing her eyes.

“Say it,” whispered Margot.

“It makes me so wet, master, servicing you!”

“Good little slut, you love this, don’t you?”

“Yes, master,” Lucia breathed.

“You like being my plaything, don’t you, love? My fuck slave?” She pushed in savagely and Lucia cried out.

“Yes! I love it! Please master, please let me come!”

Margot growled and took her boot out. She lowered herself down to Lucia’s level and whispered hotly in her ear, “Not today, whore,” before sitting on her face. “You’ll eat my pussy today and make me come all over your slut face.” She started riding Lucia’s face, coating it with her juices. Lucia sputtered but recovered. Margot groaned at how Lucia just submitted. “You’re good at this, pet,” she panted. “I’d never have thought. You were born to do this,” she moaned, pushing her pussy further into Lucia’s face as the younger woman struggled to breathe.

“That’s right, you nasty slut, get—oh god,” Margot panted as Lucia’s nose brushed her clit, again and again. “Yes! Oh, make me come, slave, or I’ll put you in the docks.” Lucia relaxed and let Margot push even harder on her face, and Margot took advantage, rutting against her rhythmically until she came hard, riding out the orgasm on Lucia’s face.

When Margot had got her breath back, she turned back to Lucia and stroked her wet face almost lovingly. “You’re a natural cunt licker,” she said, and Lucia beamed. “I can’t wait to see you suck cock.”

She ran a finger over her mound and Lucia whimpered desperately. “Still wet, darling?” Lucia nodded. “You want me to fill you with my cock?”

Lucia moaned. “Yes, master, please.”

“It’s bigger than any you’ve had before, I promise you that,” said Margot gently. “You’ll be walking funny after.”

Lucia groaned again, rendered speechless by Margot’s words, and her fingers ghosting along her swollen folds.

“Use your words, pet. Tell me what you want.”

“I-I want you to fuck me with your enormous cock.”

“Monster cock."

“Monster cock,” Lucia said nervously. “Please, master.”  
  
“Mmm, just destroy your pussy with my favorite toy,” Margot drawled. 

“Please, master, destroy my pussy with your monster cock." 

Margot sighed in pleasure. “I believe you. But it’s getting late. Off to bed, pet.” She untied her slave, and Lucia followed her out of the room on hands and knees, her pussy still on fire.

*

Margot was proud of herself. It had been fairly easy to tame her new slut. She loved the official breaking in of her slave’s ass. Most of the women she slept with were anal virgins, luckily, and there was nothing she loved more than claiming her territory.

The next day, she came home late and Lucia was not in the ballroom, where she was meant to be all day.

Furious, she stalked silently through the house. The last place she looked was the bedroom, where Lucia was sprawled face up on the bed, mouth open, completely naked. Margot growled. She stormed up to the bed and slapped her hard on each breast. Lucia started and sat up immediately.

“What in God’s name are you doing? Asleep? Have you been lounging around doing nothing all day?!”

“I finished my work!” Lucia whined. “I thought I’d take a nap to be well-rested for you when you came home!”

“A nap _naked_?” said Margot. “You reek of sex! You played with your pussy two, maybe three times today!”

Lucia was silent for just a second too long and Margot knew. She dragged her to the basement, none too gently. She handcuffed her and threw her in a large cage. “You’ll stay there until I say.”

“But master—”

“And you’ll be quiet or I’ll gag you! Lucky for you I brought a friend home,” she said as she stalked out of the room.

When she returned, it was with a beautiful woman with light brown hair, slightly older than Lucia. She was wearing a sundress and was athletically built. She followed Margot wherever she went with her eyes and seemed giddy.

“Abby here was curious about our lifestyle,” Margot said, speaking to Lucia but eyes on Abby, drawing her closer and wrapping her arms around her. “So I decided to show her.” She kissed her deeply, holding her face and taking what she wanted. She pushed her against one of the poles and impatiently tore off her dress while Lucia hungrily watched. “She likes it rough like you,” Margot said between kisses. “So I wasn’t sure what to do with her. But this has worked out… perfectly. Get on your knees, darling.”

Abby obeyed and sunk to the cold hard floor, eyes on Margot. “Look at her,” Margot said, turning Abby's head to force her to look at Lucia. “She wants to be touched so badly. This is why you never disobey,” she said to Abby. “Eat my pussy.” She dived right in, lapping up Margot’s juices with enthusiasm. Margot tilted her head back and smiled as Abby's nose rubbed against her clit. “Good girl,” she whispered, and, in the cage, Lucia ached with need. She tried to rub her legs together, but there was no relief coming.

“Fuck,” Margot said, and the worst part was, she wasn’t looking at Lucia anymore. She shoved the girl even harder into her crotch and Lucia watched her come, gasping for breath. 

“Good job,” she said when she’d recovered. “Your first time?”

“Yeah,” said Abby shyly.

“You have a future,” she smiled. “Now. Touch yourself and let me watch. If you’re quick, I’ll eat you out after.”

Abby smiled and got to work.

*

Lucia woke up alone. Her uncomfortable outfit was sitting on the chair beside the bed with a note that said merely: _Living room_.

The hours seemed to drag on as Lucia cleaned and scrubbed another intentionally dirtied room. She listened constantly for a sound, any sound at all, but the house was silent. She had no idea where Margot was.

Then, just as the sun began to set, the stilettoed footsteps approached.

“Stand,” Margot said as she entered the room, and Lucia did so immediately. Margot walked over lazily, admiring Lucia from head to toe as she did. “Hello, pet. Take off your dress.” Lucia did. “Good,” she breathed, and then caressed Lucia’s breast with one hand, flicking the tip none too gently. She smacked her breast suddenly, and Lucia cried out in pain. Margot smirked, and gripped her ass hard, holding her tight, owning her. “If I find you touched yourself today…” Margot growled.

“I didn’t!” Lucia squeaked.

Margot’s eyes bored into hers, cold as they’d ever been. Lucia blinked rapidly, afraid but affected by Margot’s touch. Finally, she grunted and released Lucia. “Follow me."

She led them down to the basement where Lucia had been caged the day before. “Don’t worry, pet. I know you’ve not touched yourself today. You wouldn’t dare.”

Unable to help herself, Lucia started, “I can’t belie—”

“Shush,” Margot said immediately, and a ball-gag appeared in her hand. She wrapped it around Lucia’s mouth with a smirk. “That’s better, pet. Get on my cross.” Lucia hurried to do so, but as she got on, Margot stopped her. “Other way.”

Lucia’s eyes widened, but she turned around so her ass was facing out, and she felt ties bind her wrists and ankles.

“Easy, darling,” Margot crooned, stroking her lower back. “Don’t you trust your master?” She let her fingers dance along Lucia’s slit, and the brunette made a noise of assent. “That’s right, slut. As long as you obey every word I say, you’ll find I can give you the most exhilarating pleasure.” She stuck two fingers abruptly inside her slave’s soaked cunt, and scissored them. “This cunt,” she said sharply, “is _mine_. Not yours. Mine. I play with this cunt. I decide when this cunt comes. Understood?” She slapped her ass hard.

“Ow! Yes, master!” Lucia screamed into the gag.

“Once again?” Margot removed the ball momentarily.

“This cunt belongs to you, master!” Lucia panted. “You decide when I come!”

“Good girl,” said Margot, and roughly replaced the gag. She ran her hands possessively over Lucia’s ass, making the younger woman squirm. She squeezed and slapped and dug her nails into the ass as she rutted against the cold hard X. “So perfect,” she muttered. “Just made for being touched. Being slapped. Being fucked.” Lucia whimpered and Margot snickered. “Have you ever had a cock in your ass, pet?" 

Lucia shook her head. Margot crowed happily. “Lucky me, then. Turn your head, slut.” Lucia turned her head to the left and Margot removed the ball gag but immediately shoved something else into her mouth. It was a long, hard pink silicone dildo. Lucia hoped it was the biggest one; it was unforgiving, or maybe that was just Margot shoving it down her throat. “Relax. Open your throat. You’ve done _this_ , haven’t you, baby?”

Lucia nodded through blurry eyes, perhaps desperate to prove she wasn’t as goody-goody as Margot seemed to think. It didn’t change the fact that she was terrible at it, though Margot seemed to enjoy it, choking her on the thick pink cock. “Breathe through your nose, honestly. Good. Better. Get it nice and wet so I can shove it inside of you.” Margot took it out and replaced the ball gag. “That’s a good slut, taking orders.”

Margot took her place behind Lucia. She ran her hands along her body, from waist to ass, and then back up again. “I’m going to enjoy this,” she murmured, and touched Lucia’s dripping wet pussy. “And _you_ already are, you filthy whore,” she hissed in her ear. “You’re dripping down your legs, you’re so ready to be fucked.” As she spoke, she strapped on the false cock and started to ease it into Lucia’s asshole. Even with the lube, it was slow going. Margot gripped Lucia’s ass, controlling every moment as the brunette whined in anguish and ecstasy. “She smacked Lucia’s ass, one, two, three times and Lucia screamed into the gag. “You’re mine, you little whore,” she panted, forcing the cock in deeper with every breath, gripping the other woman’s ass so hard she might leave a mark. “This ass is mine. Isn’t it? Isn’t it?!”

“Yeeess,” Lucia cried into the gag, eyes rolling back in her head.

“You’re my fucktoy now, bitch,” Margot breathed in her ear, feeling her knees weaken and holding her up partially. “This big monster cock just destroying your little asshole,” she murmured, hammering deeper inside Lucia until all the other woman could do was scream in pleasure. “No cock’s gonna be good enough for you now, is it? Not your husband’s? Not your boyfriend’s? Not when I – stretch – you – out and fuck – you – up just like you want.”

“Yes, yes, I want it,” cried Lucia into her gag.

“I know, you filthy fucking whore,” Margot said, biting her neck. “You’re so easy. So easy to bend you over and make – you – take – it.”

“God, yes!” Lucia cried as Margot held her ass and slammed the cock into it again and again.

Margot let her fingers linger briefly over Lucia’s clit and all of a sudden, the younger woman came, collapsing into Margot’s arms, breathing heavily.

“Good girl,” said Margot, sliding the enormous cock slowly out of Lucia’s ass and leaving her slumped against the X. She sat down on a nearby chair and touched herself to the sight of her slave, exhausted from being thoroughly fucked.

*

Lucia woke up the next morning to Margot licking her slit. “Ma—Master!” she cried, trying to catch her breath. It was the first time her master had been there when she awoke. She’d been having the most wonderful dream. 

“Good,” said Margot between licks, “You’re up.” She blew on her ever-so-sensitive clit and Lucia collapsed back onto the bed, writhing in pleasure. “Don’t fucking move.”

Margot licked and licked until Lucia came, and then she kept licking. “Do I have to tie you to the bed?” Margot joked when Lucia squirmed. “You’re coming again.”

Lucia came four times before Margot relented. “Now,” she said. “Your turn, pet. Lick my pussy. I want to squirt all over your face.” Dazed and pliant, Lucia crawled over and buried her face in her master’s cunt. “God, yes, fuck,” moaned Margot, holding Lucia’s hair tightly. “That’s a good fuckslave,” she whined, and Lucia, happy with the praise, lapped even more eagerly. She screamed as she came, holding Lucia’s face against her cunt. “Good pet,” she said breathlessly, laying back on the bed, relaxed.

“I have a present for you,” she said a few minutes later. “Since you’ve been … fairly good these past few days. Open the drawer on that side.” Lucia obeyed, and found a large box that looked like it might hold jewelry. Instead, there was a black leather collar, plain but thick, with a buckle and a tag on it that read simply, “MARGOT’S.”

Lucia audibly gasped and Margot chuckled. “Put it on.”

“Now?”

“Of course. Here.” Margot helped her, making it firm and tight on her long neck. She sat back and admired her work, breathing out through her nose. “Hmm. Beautiful.”

“Thank you, master,” Lucia breathed, touching it fondly.

“You’re welcome. Ah ah ah! Don’t forget the bracelets,” said Margot, reaching into the box and pulling out two plain black bracelets that Lucia hurriedly put on. “To symbolize your binding to me. Do you like them?”

“Yes, master. Thank you,” Lucia said, still sounding dazed with pleasure.

Margot chuckled and sat back on her elbows. “Do you want to come again, slave?”

Lucia nodded eagerly.  
  
“I’ll make it hurt more this time,” Margot promised. 

*

That evening, they went to the fanciest restaurant in town, dressed to the nines.

“You’ll wear this tonight,” Margot had said, handing the dress to Lucia. “Go ahead, put it on. Now!” she said, frustrated. Lucia slid the showy purple dress on, after the push up bra. Her breasts were on full display, and the dress clung tightly to her curves, especially her voluptuous ass. Mercifully, it was slightly longer than her maid outfit had been, but the skirt was flowy and she had to take care to walk with small steps.

“Perfect,” sighed Margot, circling around her. She stopped behind her and caressed her ass and hips with both hands, making Lucia close her eyes and lean her head back in pleasure. “And this collar,” hissed Margot in her ear, stroking her neck, “will let everyone know that you are _mine_.” Lucia whined helplessly. Margot smacked her ass to snap her out of it and pulled on the panties. “Not tonight,” she said as she pulled them halfway down Lucia’s thighs, making her unable to move. “Take them off.” Lucia hurried to obey, struggling slightly on her towering heels.

“You’ve been so good lately,” Margot said, tracing her finger along Lucia’s mouth, sticking her finger inside. “You’ve hardly had to be punished at all.”

“Yes, master,” Lucia murmured.

Margot frowned and removed her finger. “Have you? Been good?”

“Yes, master, I have.”

Margot smiled. “That almost sounded… prideful, slave.” Lucia kept her head down, hoping the moment would pass. “You know, you were the one who was begging for me to take you away and fuck you senseless. Are you fucked out? Is that why you’re forgetting your place? How many times have you come in the past 24 hours, slave? How many?!” she yelled. 

“I-I lost count, master,” Lucia said in a small voice. “I’m sorry.”

“Less than ten, you think?”  
  
“Yes, yes! Eight, I think. Eight, master.” 

Margot chuckled and walked behind Lucia. She had obviously given the wrong answer. She gripped Lucia by her hips and pressed her lips against her ear. “You came twelve times, you stupid slut.” Lucia’s eyes closed, feeling her body give against Margot’s. “Twelve,” she said, releasing her. “You’ve forgotten your place. No, don’t! Don’t say anything, it won’t help you anyway,” she laughed. “No, there’s no solution but… punishment.” Lucia shivered.

“Tonight, at the restaurant, you will keep this inside of you for as long as I say,” Margot said, and she was holding a bright pink egg-shaped object. “Spread your legs,” she said with a grin. Lucia obeyed and she felt Margot sliding the cool object deep inside of her. It wasn’t as big as she’d feared. Maybe she’d forget it was there.

The restaurant was lavish and everyone seemed to know Margot. They eyed Lucia hungrily and without shame, men and women alike giving her the once- and then twice-over. Margot kept a hand on her slave’s lower back and a small smile on the corners of her lips. One pretty brunette blew a kiss at her at the exact same time that her boyfriend threw her a sexy wink.

“Do you know them?” Lucia murmured to Margot.

“Of course, darling,” said Margot as they got to their table. “It’s my restaurant. Select clientele only. Besides, they’ve heard all about you.”

Lucia gasped audibly and almost missed her chair. “What do you mean, they’ve—”

“Madame,” said the handsome waiter, who had materialized immediately with a bottle of wine. “And guest.”

“Hello, Frederick,” Margot smiled.

“Your usual, I presume?”

“You presume correctly, my love,” said Margot. “This is Lucia. Lucia, Frederick.”

Frederick finally looked over at her, taking in her collar and then her breasts for far too long. “You have excellent taste, madame. Lovely body,” he said, and Lucia looked down, feeling her face get hot.

“Thank you, Frederick. She’s just been broken in.”

He nodded and turned back to Margot. “Would you like to start now, madame?”

“Not yet, actually. I’ve brought my own,” said Margot, retrieving an enormous bottle from her purse.

“But of course, madame,” the waiter said, bowing deeply and sliding away.

“He likes you,” Margot said, pouring two glasses.

“Does he?” Lucia said, slightly breathless.

“Yes,” Margot drawled, swirling her drink and taking a hefty sip. “If I let him, he’d bend you over the bathroom sink and pound you till you couldn’t walk.” She looked over at Lucia, considering. “I didn’t know you liked cock.”

“I do,” Lucia murmured.

“Hmmph. Well, you _are_ an absolute cockslut,” Margot said, without lowering her voice. “Here, darling, have some champagne. It’s divine.”

Lucia took a gulp and immediately felt her insides light up. It really was delicious. “Thank you, master,” she found herself saying. It went right to her pussy.

“Good, no?” Margot said, looking pleased. “Finish it,” she said sharply, and Lucia did, with a bit of difficulty, as Margot filled another glass. “Just a light aphrodisiac to keep you in the mood,” she said, and Lucia tried to keep her breathing even.

“I haven’t gotten to the best part yet.” Margot pulled out a remote and Lucia gasped, realizing what was about to happen. “Did you forget about my little egg?” She hit a button and Lucia felt a vibration inside of her. She gasped out loud and gripped the arms of her chair. “That’s it, pet,” Margot said, sitting back in her chair. “Mmm, just like that. Squirm all you want, it won’t help. My egg is fucking you as you sit there. How does it feel?”

Lucia was breathing heavily, trying desperately not to rub herself against the chair. “If you come, slut,” Margot said, softer now, dangerous, “you will be _severely_ punished.”

“Oh, god, master, please,” whined Lucia.

Margot smirked. “Shall I turn up the intensity?”

“Oh, master, please, no, please…”

Other tables were starting to stare. Lucia couldn’t keep her voice down. Yet no one looked surprised. Lucia’s eyes were trained on Margot, her pupils blown out, her hips tensed, desperate to move against the chair. Margot picked up the remote and pushed another button.

Lucia felt butterflies in her stomach and fear grip her as the intensity picked up. Margot swelled with pride as her pet knew she was not allowed to look anywhere but at her. “Please, master…”

“That’s right, beg. Get on your knees.” Lucia got off the chair and onto her knees. She crawled over to Margot’s chair and knelt, her face against Margot’s knee. “Please, master, I need to come.”  
  
“ _I_ decide what you need,” Margot said sharply, heaving her off. She upped the intensity one last time and Lucia screamed.

“Please, master, please let me come! Please, have mercy on your desperate little fucktoy! I need – ”

Margot turned off the egg and grabbed Lucia. In a flash, she bent Lucia over the table and exposed her ass for the restaurant to see. She retrieved a paddle from her bag and walked back over to the girl lying on the table.

“Good slaves are not prideful!” she cried, striking her ass with the paddle with each word. Lucia screamed each time.

“Good slaves do not embarrass their masters!” Twelve strokes now. Lucia had tears in her eyes. Margot stroked her ass and gently felt downwards until she found her wet pussy.

“You’re soaked, aren’t you, darling?” Margot said proudly, for the rapt audience. “You love this, don’t you, you little slut?”

“Yes, master,” whined Lucia, trying to get some kind of friction on her slit, grinding herself against the tablecloth.

Margot laughed. “You’d give anything to come right now, wouldn’t you?” she said, pulling her collar taut.

Lucia was humiliated, red-faced and wanton, but her legs were spread and she was so, so aroused. “Yes, master, anything.”

“You’re mine, aren’t you? My plaything?”

“Yes, master, I’m yours," she panted.

“My sex slave.” Margot caressed her body possessively, drawing it out, pinching and slapping so that Lucia moaned. She slapped her ass again with her hand. “That’s fucking right.”

“You want me to fuck you?”  
  
“Yes, master, please. Fuck me.”

Margot slowly removed the egg so that Lucia moaned, and then returned with a cucumber from the kitchen. The restaurant watched with baited breath as Lucia felt the cool smooth object enter her asshole, deeper than the egg. Her legs were as wide apart as they could go and Margot was still stretching them. She was so overstimulated that it took all she had to stay on her feet as her master mercilessly drove the vegetable into her. “Take it,” Margot murmured. “I’m fucking you with a cucumber in front of all these strangers, and you love it, don’t you?” She pulled on the collar, watched as her slave writhed against the table, forcing friction against her clit.  
  
“Say it!” she cried. “Don’t you?” 

“Yes, Master, yes,” Lucia choked.

“Come for me,” Margot whispered, and Lucia did.

*

When Lucia woke up the next day, she was tied to the bed. She felt well-rested, having been exhausted by the past 48 hours. Yet no one was around, and after a few seconds, she started to feel panicked, despite the fact that her pussy was on fire. Her ass still ached from the day before. Just when she was about to throw caution to the wind and yell to the whole house, Margot appeared.  
  
“Hello, darling,” she crooned. “Did you have a good rest?”

“Yes,” Lucia sighed happily. “Master. I did.”

“Good,” said Margot, smiling. “How do you like being tied?”

She moved her arms and legs just slightly, as if testing the bonds. “I like it. Just lying here turns me on.”

“Hmm.” Margot smirked. She squeezed each nipple once, watching them harden, then ghosted her fingers over the other woman’s mound. “You like being like this, exposed? Vulnerable?” Lucia could only nod. Margot laughed. “You’re probably soaked already.” She stuck her fingers inside and was rewarded with wetness. “Always ready to go, aren’t you?” Before Lucia could respond, she stuck something in her mouth that smelled like sex. “Good little whore knows her place.” Before she knew it, Margot slid a blindfold over her eyes and she couldn’t see.

All she knew was touch. Margot caressed her breasts, one by one, slapped them, pinched them so she groaned into the gag. Slid her palms down her curves and stuck her fingers inside her, scissored her exposed pussy. Gripped her hips tight, dug her nails in, almost as if to leave a mark. Suddenly, she felt one of her ankles be released. Alarmed, she kept her leg right where it was. The door creaked, but she couldn’t concentrate because the fingers were pumping inside her, deeper, deeper, merciless. More stimulation on her clit. She writhed and panted into the gag.

“Frederick is here,” said Margot from what felt like very far away.

“Hello, Lucia.”

She must have tensed up, because the fingers eased out and she felt someone stroke her hair. “It’s okay, pet,” Margot said. “He’s promised to be gentle. He thinks you’re just spectacular.” She continued, “We want to fuck you in the pussy and the ass at the same time. Shake your head if that’s a red.”

Lucia stayed absolutely still.

“Shake your head if that’s a green.”

Lucia stayed still. Finally, she nodded. It was silent for a moment. Then Margot was saying, "I'm fucking her in the ass.”

She felt the rest of her ties slowly come undone and felt a strong body guide her so that (she assumed) she was on top of him. His hands were soft, but he gripped her by the ass as if she was a piece of meat. His breathing was heavy. He stuck a finger lightly in the ring on her collar and laughed when she gasped in surprise.

“Stop it, Frederick, she’s not yours,” said Margot, and she felt his hands be slapped off her ass. He chuckled but settled for her waist and she felt Margot slide in behind her.

He slid a much thicker finger inside her pussy, and she groaned but started to move against him. He stuck in another finger and prodded, testing her.

“She’s had much bigger than your fingers, Frederick, don’t worry,” laughed Margot, and he took his fingers out.

“She’s soaked,” he said appreciatively, and without warning, pushed his cock inside her. He was big, wider than she’d expected, and, with purpose, he put his hands back on her ass and gripped it tight as she slid deeper onto his cock.

“Fuck,” she murmured. Memories came flooding back, but this was better than all of those, she felt, as someone tugged on her collar and constricted her airway a bit. Margot held her breasts from behind and she let the arousal pool in her belly, she felt like a piece of meat, unable to see, hardly able to breathe, and she – she loved it.

“Get ready, pet,” Margot breathed in her ear, and the lubed-up monster cock pushed against her asshole. Luckily it had been stretched over the past few days. It was a tight fit – Lucia screamed into the gag and begged her master for mercy. Frederick groaned and forced her deeper onto his cock. She was so full, she was so full of cock, she felt she couldn’t take anymore and still the dildo went deeper into her ass –

“That’s a good fuckslave," panted Margot, driving the fake cock into her with every word. “Beg me for more.”

“Please, please, more, master, I can take it, I need it,” Lucia was moaning, but no one heard her words.

“Two huge cocks and she’s begging for more,” Margot cried. “She loves to be used, Frederick, this filthy little slut. It was so easy to tame her,” Margot said, enjoying how talking was sending Lucia into incoherency. “Not like the others, she just gives right in. She was born to do it.”

“Fuck,” Frederick cried, pumping even harder.

“Come inside her,” Margot said, breathing heavily now as the strap-on stimulated her clit. “Come inside her, clean out her sloppy pussy. She’s such a dirty whore, she needs it.” At these words, Frederick came, spraying deep inside Lucia and pulling out without a fuss. After he had gotten out, Margot held on even harder, digging in with her nails. She rode her slave without mercy, and the younger woman felt her legs ache as she was pounded again and again. Her strokes finally slowed, and she felt herself climax. She fell heavily on top of the other woman onto the bed. Margot took the gag out of her mouth and all she said was, “Thank you, master.”


End file.
